Yoana
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to Joey. Yoana Petrova is now with causing terror. She doesn't think that she can be saved especially after making a new change. But will the boy she claimed that she loved be able to be able to return her to how she once was?
1. The Birthday

A few months had passed. It was nighttime and Klaus and I were currently in Tennessee at a house just outside of Memphis. This was our latest site that we were searching for our man. I didn't have anything better to do with Jeremy's death. My partnership with Klaus hadn't resumed the physical aspect, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't in the future. I was holding onto my humanity despite his suggestions to turn it off.

I found a girl in the yard looking for her lost dog. That dog will probably be very upset if it comes back.

"What are ya doing out here?" The girl, or should I say woman asked me. She looked to be mid-20s.

"I just spent the last few days lost in the woods." I explained. "I was wondering if I could come and use y'all's phone to call my parents to pick me up."

"Do ya have a cellphone?" She asked. I found this to be annoying.

"The battery died." I explained. "There's no harm in inviting me in. It's not like I'm a serial killer or something."

"I'll bring the phone out to you." She replied. Now that just wouldn't do.

"I could really use some new clothes." I remarked. I had torn up my clothing to give make myself look convincing. I honestly don't know why he couldn't do this himself.

She brought me into the house. It was then that I grabbed her by her arm and took her to the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Another girl asked.

"I'm looking for Ray Sutton." I replied, no longer feeling like keeping up the good girl part.

"He's never here." The second woman replied. "He's always on the road."

"But I'm guessing that he comes home once a month." I surmised. Her eyes said it all. "So where can I find him now?"

"Why are you even looking for him?" The blonde asked.

"Just tell me because it will hurt a lot less if you do." I remarked. The woman decided to run, but Klaus stood outside of the door.

"Looks like we have to do this the hard way." He commented.

"He's in Tully." The woman explained. "It's a bar called Southern Comfort near the Georgia border." She explained.

"Very good." Klaus replied. He then looked at me. "I think you know what to do, dear Yoana. Make this one suffer."

I nodded and revealed my fangs before I began to chase after them and killed both of them. Their screams were a little annoying to be honest. I had to rip out their tongues first. When I was done, I remembered the part that I liked most about this. The blood was delicious. I decided that since I was here, I would use their shower and steal some clothes. My emotions weren't off, but they were heavily lessened. I didn't have much reason to feel anything. Jeremy was dead and since Sheriff Forbes killed him, he couldn't come back.

"What took you so long?" Klaus asked.

"I decided to make myself at home." I declared as I got inside of my car. I was glad that Klaus let me keep that.

"So it looks like we're heading to Chattanooga." He told me.

"Any chance we can catch a baseball game there too?" I asked.

"What's your obsession with going to minor league baseball games?" He questioned in annoyance. We had gone to one in Pensacola and just got back from one in Memphis before coming here.

"I like to see the future of the game." I explained. "You could take me to a major league game if you want."

"We have more important things to do." He responded. "If your sister happens to show up, we should grab her too."

Katerina had run off after giving the cure to Damon. I don't know why he had trusted her to do it. I think he was testing to see if she was on vervain. The car started and the two of us began to drive.

We went to the bar after finding that the Lookouts won't be back from their road trip until tomorrow. Since tomorrow was the full moon, we wouldn't be attending that game.

Southern Comfort was basically a mile from the border. There were several motorcycles parked out front. Some sort of country/blues/bluegrass song was playing over the speakers. We had a description to go by and he didn't appear to be there yet.

"I want you to work on compelling people." Klaus ordered. I was pretty sure that he didn't want anyone to interfere with our interrogation of Ray. I was wearing a pastel pink blouse and miniskirt. It was Klaus's idea for me to look very threatening. I don't know why it was important.

After an hour, our man finally walked in. He was a scruffy looking werewolf with shaggy blonde hair.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked.

"Who wants to know?" Ray responded as the hybrid took a seat next to him.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Klaus declared. "We started in Pensacola and met a chap you worked with before you moved to Memphis and a lad directed us to two lovely young women that led us here to you."

"I think I'll be going." Ray remarked.

"No, you won't." I replied as I rushed over and grabbed him by the collar.

"You know your type are very hard to come by." Klaus added.

"Vampires." Ray realized.

"You're swifty swift, Ray." Klaus chuckled as I put him down. What the hell did that mean? "Now my girl here is a vampire. She's compelled everyone in the bar, so don't try to ask for help. I, however, I'm something else. A different kind of monster: I've got some vampire and some wolf."

"You what?" Ray asked in confusion.

"He's a hybrid." I told him because I was feeling impatient.

"You see I want to create more of me. I decided to try it on werewolves first. Now you being the first I've come across in many a moon, pun intended…" Klaus explained. He was never funny in the years I spent with him and he wasn't now. "…I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them, Ray?"

"You can't compel me. It won't work." Ray stated. I decided to crack my fingers at that point.

"Hey barkeep, can I have a glass with two shots of Jack?" I asked. I took out a small sack as the drink slid down the table. "So, does anyone here like wolfsbane?"

"This is going to fun." Klaus remarked with a smirk. I actually was really looking forward to torturing a werewolf since a werewolf was the entire reason that I was in this predicament. Granted, Jeremy might still be dead even if Tyler hadn't bitten Damon, but I don't know. The point was I felt like taking my rage out on someone who turns into a wolf on the full moon and Ray fit the bill. I knew that I was going to enjoy it. I started with a stand knee in the testicles. I would use violence before wolfsbane.

"You know once I'm able to turn a werewolf into a hybrid, I have something else planned." Klaus whispered into my ear. Just what was he planning? I decided that I would stick to my torture of Ray right now and find out what he meant later. I mixed some into an eyedropper and dropped the drops into his eye. Now his screams pleased me, like music to my ears.

I opened Ray's backpack and noticed there were chains inside. I used them to secure him to a chair so he couldn't go anywhere, even though the people were compelled not to let him leave. I dipped some darts in the stuff and decided to use his for my own scoring system. The bull's-eye was just to the left of his nose. I hadn't hit it yet.

"You know if you want this to stop, you can tell us where your pack is." I told him. "I'll admit I'll be disappointed, but it will save you a lot of pain."

I pulled one out his neck, deciding that I wanted to cheat.

"I can't." Ray replied.

"You wolves and your loyalty." I scoffed. "It's kind of pathetic. You'd think you wouldn't be by yourself if they cared about you so much."

I then heard Klaus talking to a waitress. The house we were at last night had been burned down and apparently, a car that bore a striking resemblance to Damon's was seen there. That was definitely bothersome.

"Is Damon still following us?" I asked.

"He's getting closer. I'm gonna have to deal with him." Klaus replied.

"Why don't I do it?" I suggested. I didn't want him to find out that Elena was still alive.

"Why should I let you leave?" He asked. "I have no way of knowing you'll come back."

"I'll come back. I'm your best girl after all." I promised. "It's not like you couldn't compel me to return."

"Fine, but be quick about it." Klaus remarked. "I think he's going to crack soon."

I nodded and headed toward Mystic Falls. I knew the airport would be the quicker way. Today was Elena's birthday. I needed to think of a good way to get Damon to leave us alone. I could do something to Stefan, but I didn't want to cross the line which would make him want to kill me. Alaric would fall under that same category, though he probably got his ring back from John. It was then that I decided that I would kill his fake girlfriend Andie Starr. She worked for the news station. They already replaced one reporter, so I guess they could replace another.

I went to the news station after the plane landed. WPKW9 was what it was called. I was amazed how easy it was to just walk in, even as they were shutting the studio down for the night. I walked inside and stayed in the shadows as I looked for Andie. She conveniently was in charge of shutting the studio down. I made my way to Stage 3. I decided to turn on the spotlight.

"Hello?" Andie asked. "Not cool my retinas are burning."

I actually got bored of this pretty quick and turned off the light. I walked over to her.

"Joey." She remarked as she took some deep breaths. "What are you doing here? We have been looking everywhere for you."

"It's time for that to stop." I declared. "You're going to help me convince Damon to stop looking for me."

I took her to the highest point and had her stand on a ledge.

"Don't move until I tell you." I told her.

"What are you doing?" Andie asked as I jumped down to the ground.

"I told you. You're going to help me get Damon to stop looking for me." I repeated. "You know I know your relationship is little more than you being his beard and blood supply while he lusts for Elena, but you think that he'd at least give something to prevent you from being compelled. I hope this gets the message across to him. Who knows, maybe he'll listen and I won't even need to kill you."

"Why are you doing this?" Andie questioned. "He just wanted to bring you home."

"Maybe I didn't want to be brought home." I replied. "Now don't move speak until Damon gets here."

I turned the lights out and waited for Damon to arrive. She had already called him, so I didn't need to do that. I decided to text that she was in Stage 3 anyway though.

"Andie?" Damon called after he arrived. He then proceeded to get a call from Elena, who sounded angry. Damon seemed like he wanted to avoid talking to her. It was a little annoying to have to wait longer because of it. He then walked in the door of the seemingly empty studio.

"Joey…" He remarked in surprise.

"My name is Yoana." I told him.

"So, you don't right and you don't call. We're worried about you." Damon replied.

"That needs to stop and you also need to stop following me." I ordered. "You're causing some problems."

"Why should I care about how Klaus feels?" Damon responded.

"You were supposed to let me go and forget about me." I replied.

"I saw what you did in Tennessee." He said as he walked closer to me. "It looked pretty messy."

"It was." I confirmed. "Quite tasty, too."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm showing what happens when you don't leave me alone." I replied.

"What are you going to kill me?" He questioned.

"Nope." I replied. "Hey Andie, how are you doing up there?"

At that moment, Damon noticed his girlfriend.

"Damon?" Andie asked, sounding terrified. "She told me not to move. She compelled me."

"Just stay calm." Damon instructed. "I'll get you down from there. This isn't funny, Joey."

"Stop calling me that!" I told him. "Joey is gone and she's never coming back! Hey Andie, you can move now."

Andie proceeded to jump and I grabbed Damon so he couldn't save her. She fell to the ground, breaking her neck as she did.

"So, do you understand what I mean when I tell you to leave me alone?" I asked. "I can kill some more people if you like."

I then run away and he looked over Andie, who was dead. I headed back to the airport. I didn't care about Andie and I prepared to head back to the bar. I wonder if Ray was still resisting or had given up.

The guilt was something that I had let go of. Truth is I didn't have much to be guilty of. I didn't hurt anyone that I cared about and I was acting like the vampire that I was meant to be. This is why Klaus turned me. He hadn't compelled me once since we left. I had done everything of my own free will.

I headed to back to the bar where Klaus had Ray pinned to the pool table. It looked like I missed out on some torturing. He stuck his bleeding wrist into Ray's mouth as Ray struggled on the table.

"Let me." I offered.

"Did you get Damon off our trail?" Klaus asked.

"I did." I declared.

"Then have at it." He declared. I went over to Ray and broke his neck. "Now we have some time before he wakes up. Let's head to that car."

I knew what he was implying and I followed him. I consented because he was so good. We went to a hotel and did it again afterwards. When he was asleep, I decided to call Elena.

"Hello?" She answered. I didn't know what to say. It was like my mouth wouldn't move. "Joey? Joey, if this you, you need to know that we miss you. You're going to be okay and we want you to come home."

I hung up the phone, glad he had slept through it before I went to sleep.

It's finally here. Once again, there are absolutely no feelings between her and Klaus. What did Klaus mean when he said that he wanted to start with werewolves? How will Joey feel when she finds out Jeremy isn't dead? Please don't forget to review.


	2. The Hybrid

I woke up in the morning at the hotel. We needed to head out soon since Ray had told us the location of his pack. I can't believe that he was still dead. He should be in transition soon. I got dressed in a white tank top and jacket with a ruffly layered black skirt with a chain belt. I was sticking to Klaus's innocent idea. I knew that I was in charge of carrying the hybrid-to-be. I picked him up off the floor as we went out the door. We were going hiking to a campsite, so I made sure to bring some sneakers.

"How much longer am I going to have to carry this guy?" I asked him.

"It won't be much longer, Love." He told me.

"And are you sure it's a good idea to do this on a full moon?" I inquired.

"What better time than when all of them are in one place?" He asked. "This is the perfect time, but I'll make sure that none of them are able to sink their teeth into you."

"Shouldn't a hybrid need human blood in order to become a vampire just like anyone else?" I asked. "What are we going to do if we can't find any?"

"I'm sure you won't have to go that far." He replied. "Do you need some rest?"

"I'm not a human. I can carry a 200-pound man." I responded in offense.

"Well it looks like we just hit the jackpot." Klaus stated as we came across the campsite. There were a lot of people and if Ray wasn't lying, all or most of them would be werewolves.

I walked closer and noticed that they were all looking at me. It was then that I put Ray on the ground. That definitely got their attention.

"Ray!" A female said as she ran over to him and checked his pulse to find that he wasn't breathing. "Who are you?"

"The better question would be who am I." Klaus stated as he walked over to me. "Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

"You're the hybrid." The girl replied.

"I see my reputation precedes me." Klaus replied. "And to answer your question, this is my Yoana."

"What did you do to Ray?" The girl asked. I don't think that I cared enough to learn her name. I think it was pretty obvious that he was dead, but he should be waking up soon…unless it's not possible to turn a werewolf into a vampire.

"I killed him." Klaus replied unremorsefully. "But don't worry. It shouldn't last much longer."

At that point, the two of us took a seat on a rock. I think more than a few of them thought that I was his girlfriend.

"It's fascinating, don't you think?" Klaus remarked. "I'm a vampire that is not hindered by the sun and a werewolf who is not restricted by a full moon. I'm a true hybrid."

I will note that he hasn't turned at all since we began our journey. I can't help but wonder why not.

At that point, Ray woke up gasping for breath. I guess it was possible then. He looked confused and rolled around for a few seconds.

"Excellent timing, Ray." Klaus commented.

"What's happening?" Ray asked.

"Are there any humans here?" I asked. "Ray needs human blood to become a vampire or he will die. Someone has to be willing to help him out."

"It only takes a drop." Klaus added. "So is there a boyfriend, girlfriend, someone who hasn't activated the gene? What's it going to be?"

Klaus began to sniff them out before coming across a blonde, blue-eyed guy. He grabbed the man and bit into his wrist, before handing him to me. The girl charged forward but Klaus grabbed her by the neck.

"You know if you don't drink, I will." I responded. "He smells so good. There might not be any left for you."

"It's the new order, Sweetheart." He told the woman. "You either join us or die."

I honestly don't think dying would be an option.

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." She declared through her teeth. Again, she would not get that choice.

"Wrong answer." Klaus declared before he bit into her wrist, fed his blood into her mouth, and snapped her neck. At the same time, Ray bit into the human's wrist. Klaus would be happy about that. "She'll thank me for that later. So, who's next?"

I waited as he fed his blood to each of the wolves. I really did want some blood, but he was the food source for them. I then decided to drink just a little and give him some blood. He might become a vampire later, he might not. I didn't care either way.

"Now you relax mate." Klaus compelled. "We're going to need you when the rest of them wake up.

I then noticed Ray, who seemed to bleeding from his eyes. He was sweating and crying over his friends. This did not look right.

"He looks messed up." I remarked.

"He's through his transition. He should be better soon." Klaus explained. I don't know if he actually knew what was going on.

"Have you ever done this before?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied. He didn't say anything more. "Unfortunately, thanks to my father, the one I created is no longer living."

"So what is the army of hybrid slaves supposed to help you against Mikael?" I asked.

"First off, they will be my soldiers, not slaves." He pointed out. "Secondly, yes, but not just to use against Mikael but anyone who tries to cross me. I will be unstoppable."

"I've never even seen Mikael. How do you know that he hasn't already been dealt with?" I inquired.

"You don't arm yourself after, dear Yoana. You need to be ready before the battle starts. Not to mention Mikael isn't the only enemy that I have. I need to stop all of them and with these hybrids I will." He responded.

"If this works." I reminded him. Ray began to cough. "I think something's wrong."

"This isn't supposed to be happening." He stated.

"What are you going to do about it?" I questioned.

"I'll figure something out." He told me. I don't think that he knew what to do.

"You said it was going to feel better." Ray cried. He was shaking now. "Why isn't this better?"

Klaus looked completely perplexed and confused. At that time, the girl woke up.

"Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Klaus offered. Derek hopped up and so did Ray. He ran off.

"Go get him, would you love?" Klaus requested. Now I was in charge of retrieving a wild hybrid. Yay.

I went after him. I was pretty sure that I needed to avoid his teeth. I had to be smart. I couldn't just tackle him. I had to think. I went and grabbed him by the back and held him out in front of me. I realized how impractical it was when he broke free and ran into the woods. I was about to chase after him when I suddenly heard voices. Damon, Elena, and Ric were here. Did killing Damon's girlfriend not send a message? Also what was Stefan doing? I think they were here for me. I had to once again show them that I didn't want to come back.

"Where did he go?" Klaus interrupted. I hoped he hadn't heard them.

"He got away." I told him. "I was trying not to be bitten."

"You know I could just heal you." He pointed out. "If he bites you, I will heal you. Just bring him back to me and make sure not to kill him. I can't afford to lose any of these right now."

The sun would be setting soon. I don't know if that would be an issue because if they were hybrids, they wouldn't turn. I still had a bad feeling about this. I know that Klaus is the only hybrid that I know, but I was pretty sure that something wrong. Bleeding from the eyes couldn't be a good sign. I mean I get that they're not supposed to be as good as Klaus, but Ray looked vastly inferior to him. I might also have to keep Ray away from them. Did they know about the werewolves/hybrids at the campsite?

I suddenly heard Ray screaming very loudly. I think that he was turning. He definitely sounded like he was in pain and I once again heard Elena's voice.

After the sun had gone down, I heard the growl of a wolf, confirming tha Ray had turned. I don't know if they're more or less dangerous as wolves. They're definitely harder to kill as wolves. I wasn't supposed to kill him. I guess I could break his neck and that would stop him. Having all of this stuff to deal with at once is not something that that I was thinking would happen. Before we just killed people and looked for Katerina. It was kind of boring to be honest. I mean yes we were at the openings of several of Shakespeare's plays, but…actually that is a pretty nice to be able to say. I can't say anything bad about that, but there were not a lot of interesting points.

I walked through the woods and found Ray who was grappling with Damon. I know I said that I would bring him back alive, but I decided to protect him and ripped Ray's heart out from behind. Damon looked a little surprised to see me to be honest. I threw the heart to the ground.

"Fancy meeting you here." He stated.

"So I guess that I wasn't clear enough when I killed your girlfriend." I remarked. "I told you to stay away."

"You might want to take that up with your descendant." Damon stated as he took some deep breaths, probably from knowing how close to death he was. "You might want to stop calling her if you don't want her to follow you."

"I was going to wish her happy birthday." I declared. "It doesn't matter anyway, but I thought she might like it."

"She and Jeremy aren't going to give up on you." Damon replied.

"What? Jeremy's dead." I responded.

"Well he was dead. That was before Bonnie brought him back to life with a spell." Damon explained.

"Well they have to give up on me because I'm not coming back. I'm not Joey anymore." I replied. "I need to head back to Klaus and you and everyone else needs to let me go already. They can't keep holding out on me. Jeremy and I probably wouldn't have even worked in the long run. It wasn't meant to be. This is my life now. Just take Elena home and get her to stay there."

I hoped that this would work and they would leave me alone. The last thing that I wanted was for Klaus to find out that Elena was alive. On that note, I couldn't believe that Jeremy was. I mean it wouldn't have affected my decision to go, but I couldn't believe it. I didn't get to tell him goodbye…but it was over now. I still wasn't going back. I was never going to go back. I would be with Klaus for as long as I needed to be.

I went over to a clearing where I could them getting into Elena's car. I knew that I should probably head back, but I wanted to see them get out okay. I don't know how the other hybrids were doing right now. I went and retrieved Ray's body and put it on the ground. It was a little bit of déjà vu, but this time he really was dead. When I got back to the campsite, I could see that he wasn't the only one. All of the hybrids were dead for some reason. What had happened? He was having some beer. I grabbed one and took a seat next to him.

"They went rabid." He declared. He was visibly upset by it. "Some of them I killed. The rest just bled out. They're all dead."

At that point, he got up and threw a bottle in rage and screamed. I think he was having a breakdown.

"I did everything! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed the werewolf, I killed a vampire, and I killed the doppelganger." He remarked. I couldn't help but wonder if the fact that he couldn't create hybrids had to do with Elena still being alive. "Well you don't exactly look very good either."

"I spent the last few hours looking for and fighting this hybrid." I explained. "I had to kill him to save myself."

"I guess it doesn't matter." He replied. "You know before you left me, I thought that you were the only one that I could count on. I thought that you wouldn't disobey me. You were my best girl. I should have been able to turn them. I don't know why I wasn't able to. I'm glad that you're standing beside me now."

"I promised my loyalty to you." I told him.

"We're leaving." He stated. I couldn't help but wonder if there was going to be grief sex whenever we stopped. I didn't know where we were going right now. I guess we were just going to leave the bodies. I don't know if there was a good excuse for them being dead. I guess it was kind of sad that I was his only friend. I felt sorry for him. I then walked behind him out to his car to go wherever we were going now. I had a feeling this mission wasn't over.

So I'm wondering if anyone has figured what Klaus's plan is yet. Also Joey found out that Jeremy is alive, but she won't be seeing him for a while. Please don't forget to review.


	3. The End of the Affair

We pulled into a building to park.

"Welcome to Chicago, Love." Klaus told me as I stepped out of the car. I wore a metallic leather jacket over a black dress.

"What are we doing here?" I inquired as he opened the door to wear his truck was pulling up.

"You know you never got to enjoy this place during the 20s." He stated. "It was a lot of fun."

"I was in New York in the 20s." I explained. "I had fun there. I met F. Scott. He was kind of depressing to be around. If it weren't for my no killing famous people policy, I would have put him out of his misery."

"You still missed out on a magical city." He declared.

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it." I proposed. "So I bet you didn't just come here to reminisce. So why are we here?"

"You'll find out soon love." He promised. "Right now, we're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it'll be her."

"I'm driving this time." I declared as I got in my Mustang. "I think you can tell me where to go."

He got in the passenger seat.

On the way there, we went through a south side alley. I wonder if we would have a chance to go to a Cubs game while we were here. I suddenly noticed some flashing lights. I smiled and stopped the car. It looked like I was having an early lunch.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" I asked after rolling down my window.

"This alley is no entry." The policeman told me. "I need to see your license."

"I don't have one." I lied. It would make this more fun and I wanted it.

"I need you to step out of the car." He told me.

"Gladly." I replied as I got out and promptly bit into his neck. I imagine the city was used to this kind of violence. I dropped the pig to the ground as I finished my meal and got back in the car. "So where are we going?"

"You're in a mood today." He commented.

"I don't like it when you keep secrets from me." I told him. I know I was keeping the fact that both Gilberts were alive from him, but he didn't need to know that.

"Just take this road. It's not much farther." He told me. I sighed and drove. "Park here."

'Here' was a bar called Gloria's. I pulled up and the two of us walked inside to find that it was completely empty. I guess that wasn't that odd considering that it was daytime.

"You've got to be kidding me." A woman said. I assumed that she was Gloria. She fit the bill of witch. You know I've never understood why so many of them are of African-descent.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar…" Klaus stated. Apparently he was trying to tell a joke. He wasn't funny.

"Stop." Gloria cut him off. "You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny. So who is this? She looks a little young to going to bars."

"This is Yoana Petrova, my original protégé." Klaus said, as if he had more than one.

"When was the last time that you two spoke?" I asked.

"It was about 90 years ago." Klaus replied. I really wasn't surprised by that. That was something that witches liked to do.

"If I die, who is going to run this place?" Gloria quipped. That's one thing people have children for.

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus told me. "You should make yourself a drink while I discuss what I need to with our friend."

I guess I could just listen to whatever they were talking about.

"You look ravishing by the way." Klaus told her.

"Don't." Gloria remarked. "I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids. Word gets around you know."

"I need something else." He replied. I saw him writing something because apparently he didn't want me to hear. "I think I need to figure out the problem first to make sure I can do it."

"Well I'll make your potion, but I need to contact the witch that created the curse to find out the loophole."

"That would be the Original witch." Klaus declared. Also known as his mother Esther. "She's quite dead."

"For me to contact her I'll need help." Gloria stated. "Bring me Rebekah."

"Rebekah is a bit preoccupied." Klaus explained. She has a dagger in her chest.

"She has what I need." Gloria explained. Just what was that, and what is this potion he wants to make?

"Is this a picture of you and Stefan?" I asked in surprise.

"Stefan used to be my best friend when I was here." Klaus explained. "He was never quite on your level though."

"So that's what you meant when you said Stefan might be useful." I declared.

"I'm gonna need some time to make the potion and you need to bring your sister to me." Gloria replied.

That led to us going back to the warehouse where Klaus kept his truck. We needed to get one of the coffins out. Klaus had a better idea who was in which coffin than I did. I still really didn't even know anything about Finn.

He pulled one of the caskets and inside was Rebekah. She looked rather dead with that dagger sticking out of her. She was in a flapper era dress, so it was safe to say that she had been in the box since the 20s.

"What did she do to make you do that to her?" I inquired.

"We're getting a little bit ahead of ourselves, Love." He said as he pulled the dagger. "Time to wake up, little sis."

After a few minutes, Rebekah was still motionless.

"How about we go to the Cubs game and then we can come back?" I suggested.

"Why did I have a feeling that you ask that?" He inquired.

"Because we haven't been to an actual major league game yet." I answered. "Come on it'll be fun. We can watch the Cubs lose."

"Well I am sick of their fans that think that they're going to win the World Series every year." Klaus admitted.

"Yankees fans do that too." I pointed out.

"Yes, but the Yankees actually have the history and talent to back that claim up." Klaus pointed out. "I guess a day at the ballpark won't be that bad. It is one of the best parts of summer."

I smiled before we left to go to the game. The part that I liked most about this relationship was that we got to have some fun in the middle of all his hybrid-making quest. It made everything else more enjoyable. I'm an easygoing girl and I don't like to be too serious. We arrived at the friendly confines and compelled our way past security. I wonder if I could talk my way into throwing out the first pitch, but I probably shouldn't because I don't want to put a hole in the catcher's mitt.

After the game, we headed back to Gloria's. I couldn't help but wonder if I could get her to tell me about this potion that Klaus wanted. Then again, she probably trusted him a lot more than she did me.

"Why can't you tell me what this potion does?" I asked with a pout.

"I don't want you to know about it until I'm sure that it'll work." Klaus explained. "Otherwise you might get your hopes up, but I think you will enjoy the intended result. Let's not focus on that right now. Let's have a mixture of blood and alcohol."

"I do like the taste of blood and alcohol." I admitted.

We stepped in the door and took a seat at the door as Gloria provided us with some beers.

"Where's Rebekah?" The witch asked.

"She'll be here." Klaus promised. "She is very tired after sleeping for the last 90 years."

I was trying to have a good time and poured some into my mouth.

"You don't need to be so down about me not telling you." Klaus replied. "Don't tell me that you're missing that boy of yours. That's the downside to being a with a human. They're very fragile."

"Thanks for being so sensitive." I quipped.

"Love hurts no matter how you slice it. It's a vampire's greatest weakness." He responded.

"It's been several hundred years since I've heard that." I remarked with a grin. "Cheers. Now how about we see if we can find some blood."

"You know there's a reason that I picked you over Stefan. It doesn't just have to do with familiarity or seniority, but with the little things. For example, Stefan is a very messy eater and you have an added benefit that Stefan cannot provide me with. On top of it all, you're simply more fun."

"So is Chicago your favorite place that you're ever lived in the US?" I asked.

"No, that would be New Orleans, but Chicago is a close second." He told me. "I couldn't stay. It seemed like wherever I went, Mikael ended up finding us. It was very tedious and cumbersome. Rebekah didn't want leave Stefan behind even though I compelled him for his own safety and for ours. She still didn't want to leave and I knew I had to take her choice away, so I stabbed her with the dagger and she's been with me ever since."

"Do you know if Mikael is still chasing you?" I asked.

"I haven't seen him in a long time." Klaus answered. "I don't know if he gave up, but I doubt it. Perhaps someone found a dagger and used on it him. The last I heard of him was in the 90s."

I missed the 90s. They had real rock music then. Now all they have is Nickelback. The good news is it's been a few months since I've heard anything from them.

"I'm going to go find someone to drink from." Klaus remarked. At that moment, I noticed Damon was beckoning me. Why was he still following me?

"I'm gonna get some air." I replied.

I went outside and threw Damon and the back of a car.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He countered. "First you kill my girlfriend and then you save my life. Are you good or bad? You can't be both. Plus Jeremy isn't going anywhere until he has you checked into vampire rehab."

"You need to tell Jeremy that he needs to let me go and move on already." I responded.

"Tell him yourself." Damon replied as I noticed Jeremy, dressed in a nice-looking suit.

Damon walked into the bar and I found myself at a bit of a loss for words. I kind of didn't believe that Jeremy was still alive.

"You shouldn't be here." I told him.

"Neither should you." Jeremy rebutted.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. "Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long."

"Come home." He begged me. "Mystic Falls is where you belong."

"I'm where I always should have been." I stated. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"Joey, you can't seriously want to stay with him." Jeremy replied.

"My name is Yoana." I told him. "I'm a vampire and this is how I should be."

He decided to wrap his arms around me. I did like being in his arms, but it wasn't going to change my mind. I then realized that he was intending to stab me with a vervain needle and take me by force.

I broke away and grabbed his wrist.

"You were going to make me go." I replied. "How is this any different than what Klaus did? In fact it's worse. He at least gave me a choice. It was a sadistic choice, but still a choice. Klaus wants to sire his hybrids. He can't make them because Elena is alive and as soon as he finds that out, he's going to kill her. If I stay with him, he won't come after me and inadvertently find out that Elena is still alive."

"Joey, you need to come back." He replied.

"Why does no one listen to me when I tell them that's not my name?" I asked. "I'm not coming back, so you just need to go home and forget about me and tell Elena to do the same thing. How did you even find me? Did you follow the trail of bodies that I left to me? I'm not a good girl anymore. Get over me. Date Bonnie or whoever. I don't care. I'm having fun. I'm who I used to be and I like it, so just leave me alone."

I walked away from him. It wasn't that I didn't care about him. I did. I wanted to keep him and Elena safe. I hope that Klaus didn't end up killing Damon. I can't believe that he was stupid enough to confront him.

After I was done, I went back to the warehouse with Klaus. I could see that the guard was dead. We looked in the coffin and found that it was empty. Rebekah was out.

"Rebekah…" Klaus called for his sister. "Where are you?"

Rebekah suddenly dashed up to him and stabbed him in the abdomen with the dagger.

"Go to hell, Nik!" She spat.

Klaus just pulled the dagger out and Rebekah looked upset.

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." He replied.

"I was hoping that it would at least hurt." Rebekah declared as she walked away from him. "I see that some things never change. He finally found you."

"All is how it should be." Klaus replied. "Now we need to get down to business. Gloria says that you have something that can be used to contact our mother."

Rebekah around her necklace only to find that there was nothing there.

"Where is it?" She asked. "Where's my necklace?"

Rebekah began to search the coffin for a some necklace.

"Where is it? What did you do with it?" She asked her brother accusingly.

"Tell me that is not what she needs." Klaus responded in anger and annoyance.

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"It's circular with a red jewel in the middle." Rebekah explained. I remembered where I had seen that. That wasn't good.


	4. Disturbing Behavior

We were currently in a clothing store helping Rebekah get dressed appropriately for the 21st century. I was getting appropriately dressed for…today. Some terrible music was playing on the intercom.

"There has to be more of this dress." Rebekah remarked. She obviously wasn't used to the clothing of the new age.

"There's not." Klaus replied.

"I'm sure that it looks fine." I stated.

"You can't even see it." She declared.

I sighed and stepped out in the slip that I was wearing and looked at her. She was wearing a sexy black dress that fit her perfectly and a scowl on her face.

"You look good." I told her.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes then?" Rebekah asked.

"Prostitutes don't wear that much." I commented.

"I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Rebekah said as I went back into the stall. "And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident."

She didn't know that the only place that they really had cable cars anymore was San Francisco.

"It's dance music." I explained.

"Who in their right mind would dance to this?" Rebekah inquired.

"Are we done?" Klaus asked in irritation. He apparently did not like going shopping.

"Why are you so grumpy?" She responded.

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying. One thing: Your necklace and you lost it." Klaus explained as I came out wearing the same pink tunic and jeans I had worn to the store.

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." Rebekah replied.

"I need some fresh air." I declared. "Hopefully you two will stop bickering when I get back."

I went toward the door and I couldn't help but notice Katerina across the street beckoning me. Having not seen my sister in a few months

"What the devil are you doing here?" I asked.

"He seems to be rubbing off on you if you're talking like him." My sister noted. "So what's with this relationship you have? Are you fucking him?"

"My sex life is none of your concern." I told her.

"I'm just trying to look out for my little sister." She replied. "So this necklace that Klaus is looking for, that's the one that Elena has, right?"

"Goodbye Katerina." I told her.

"Hey, I can tell that you're up to something." She declared.

"I just want to keep the fact that Elena is alive hidden which means I can't tell where the necklace is." I explained. "I don't need your help."

"Come on, you're smarter than that." Katerina remarked. "You know someone was hunting them in the 20s. Whatever you're planning isn't going to work."

"Who said I was planning anything?" I asked. "If you can't figure it out, it seems to be working."

"So you're bad now." She quipped. "Klaus will see through whatever you're doing."

He couldn't see through me if I wasn't plotting against him, I was just messing with her head. I then began to walk away.

"Katerina, I know Klaus better than you do, so don't tell me anything about him." I told her.

From there I went to Gloria's. Klaus and Rebekah were both there with the witch. What would they do if someone came in actually wanting some beer?

"Where have you been?" Rebekah inquired. She was sitting on the bar.

"I said I was getting some air." I replied. "What's she doing?"

"She's failing." Klaus declared.

"It's hard to find something when you don't know where it is." Gloria quipped in annoyance. He was good at that.

"Use me." Rebekah replied as she got up. "I only wore it for 900 years."

"Finally, something to go on." Gloria commented. "Give me your hand, Sweetheart."

"So, she's looking for this mysterious necklace?" I asked.

"I can sense something." Gloria declared. "I found it."

Did that meant that she found Elena?

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked impatiently.

"It doesn't work like that, Doll." Gloria explained. She was as bad with the nicknames as Klaus. "I get images. There's a girl with her friends."

"Yes a dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my bloody necklace back." Rebekah interrupted.

"I'll have to dive back in and get the details." Gloria remarked.

"So dive." Klaus ordered.

"I need more time and space." Gloria told him. "You're harshing my juju."

Something was up with her, but I wasn't sure what.

"We can wait." Klaus suggested.

"I'm sure you can, but that's not what I asked." Gloria told him.

"Why don't we go get something to eat and come back later?" I suggested. "Wow about some Chicago-style pizza and Chicagoan."

That seemed to work because the three of us got up and left the bar. I didn't want Klaus to be there when she finds that Elena has it.

We went to a pizzeria and afterwards, we grabbed some patrons and took them back with us. They were all female. There was one for each of us. It's not like it was a problem. I wasn't having sex with her, even though I have done that for the sake of a meal. Rebekah was the first one to finish while Klaus and I both decided to indulge.

"My girl's dead. I'm bored." She complained. Maybe she shouldn't have eaten so fast then. I took another bite of my girl.

"You are hungry today." Klaus noted.

"Well it's been a long day." I pointed out.

"Try being related to her." Klaus quipped.

"You're being mean." Rebekah stated as I giggled. "And why are you being mean? You used to be my friend."

"It's been 290 years, Rebekah. Give her some time to readjust to you." Klaus suggested.

"Why are you taking her side?" She asked her brother accusingly.

"Because you are very annoying." Klaus answered. Okay, that was pretty mean.

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat?" Rebekah asked angrily. "I am not a brat."

"A thousand years says otherwise." Klaus declared.

"Well you're no picnic yourself." I told him. "You make everyone do your dirty work because you're afraid of getting your hands dirty. You got a manicure you don't want ruined?"

Rebekah chuckled at that.

"Fantastic." She remarked. I then put my girl, who was still technically alive, on the ground.

"I need a new blouse." I declared as I got up. I think it was an acceptable excuse since I did have blood on it. I could probably wash it, but that would involve going to the laundry mat. I exited the warehouse.

I wanted to go to Gloria's to see if I could reason with her not to tell Klaus about Elena being alive in Mystic Falls.

"There you are." She commented as I walked in. Had she been expecting me?

"I thought were resting." I remarked.

"It seems we both have a secret now." She stated.

"What are you talking about?" I stammered. Well now I made it obvious.

"I heard something." Gloria answered. "Those girls were talking about you, well they mostly called you Joey."

"Why didn't you tell Klaus?" I inquired nervously as I poured myself a glass of vodka.

"I don't want to help that hybrid douche with anything." Gloria explained. Then what was she doing? "The necklace is a talisman from the Original witch herself. I want it."

"You know that's just a nickname right?" I asked. "She wasn't the first witch or anything."

"That doesn't make her any less powerful." She argued.

"Well I can't help you." I stated as I started to walk away.

"You know I don't want to tell Klaus that his girlfriend is dishonest." Gloria responded.

"Well he'd wonder who you're talking about because I'm not his girlfriend." I pointed out as I turned around. Suddenly my head started to hurt. I had to persist. I could beat this. She then stabbed me and that made it so I couldn't fight off the spell.

When I awoke, I was shirtless on the table with all of the lights out and a fire was lit. I couldn't move and Gloria had an assortment of knives out.

"Why can't I move?" I asked.

"It's a paralysis spell." Gloria told me as she brandished one of the knives. "Since you won't talk, I'm gonna have to get the information out of you the hard way.

She cut my hand and I groaned in pain.

"You know witches nowadays are into this new age stuff, but I prefer the old-fashioned way." She said before she jammed so wood into my wrists so they wouldn't heal. I hoped someone could hear me screaming. Klaus would probably kill her without asking why she was doing it.

"I'm not telling you anything." I winced.

"You don't have to." She replied. "This knife will do all of the talking."

She moved forward, trying to get me to talk some more.

"Now I can see why Klaus likes you." She stated. "You're disciplined, but it won't help."

She pressed her hands into my collarbone, just above my breast.

"The girl with the necklace…she's a friend, no a relative. She looks like someone else. She's the doppelganger. She's supposed to be dead. That's why Klaus can't make hybrids." Gloria declared,

"Am I interrupting?" Katerina asked before she stabbed a knife into Gloria's neck. Okay, she wasn't the one that I was expecting to rescue me. "No one hurts my little sister."

I took some deep breaths before I got up and removed the wood from my wrists. I grabbed my top off of the floor. I took a tablecloth and covered her body with it.

"So I've been thinking about this plan of yours." Katerina declared aka the one I didn't have.

"Well go on." I responded.

"Well Klaus doesn't trust anyone, not even you." She replied. "Rebekah might trust you enough to tell you some things."

I didn't need anything from Rebekah. I knew who they were running from.

"Maybe if you ignore her, she'll talk." Katerina said.

"Rebekah isn't into chicks." I explained.

"Well you have something with Klaus regardless of whether or not you want to call it a relationship. You can make her feel left out."

"So you want me to act like you." I quipped. "Next you'll tell me to blatantly betray Klaus and run off."

"I don't understand why you're doing this. I get that you want to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls, but what else are you getting from this?" She asked.

"Being evil feels a lot better than being good." I remarked. "The blood is tastier when it's fresh and the sex is great."

"But don't you miss Jeremy? You know he was revived and he seems to really care for you." She brought up.

"He's also human." I pointed out.

"You know I saved you. You can talk to me." She said.

"I'd rather hear your theory." I proposed.

"Well I know that there's a hunter that has been tracking for a while." Katerina remarked. "Could you at least tell me if he's real?"

"He's definitely real, but no one has heard from him in years." I told her.

"If you're planning on making a move against Klaus, I want in." She declared.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline your offer." I responded before I grabbed the body and walked outside. "Maybe you should talk to Damon."

With that I walked out. After I put her in the dumpster and left the Chicago PD with an unsolvable murder, I returned to the warehouse. Neither Rebekah nor Klaus were in sight. I did happen to notice the coffins containing Finn, Elijah and Kol, plus the mystery fourth coffin. I still had no idea of who was in which one and I wasn't even sure if Kol looked the same.

"You're back." Rebekah noted. "Nik went to check on the witch."

"He's not going to have much luck." I stated. "I already went there and someone killed her. I promise that it wasn't me."

"I guess that means that my brother will have to find another way to figure out what's wrong with his hybrids." Rebekah replied. "It's a good thing she finished the potion that he asked for."

"Do you know what the potion does?" I asked.

"I have no idea other than he plans on using it on you." The Original explained. "You know these coffins are kind of dreary, but I don't want to release my siblings because I'd rather not be the only one in the box if you know what I mean. He's a vindictive bastard."

"But you still care about him. Why do stand by him?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She pointed out. "You spent almost three centuries evading him and you don't even seem to resent him at all."

At that point, Klaus returned.

"Gloria's dead." He stated.

"I was going to tell you." I replied. "She was dead when I got there. I don't know who did it, but I think it might have been a vampire. We can't be the only ones in a city of nine and half million people."

"Well then we might as well go somewhere else." He replied. "I need you to get in the truck."

"I can drive myself." I pointed out.

"But you don't know where we're going." He stated.

"I'll follow you." I responded.

"Then you better fuel up because we have a long trip." He instructed.

After a trip to the gas station, we began driving. I didn't know where he wanted to go and apparently he wouldn't tell me. Nor would he tell what the potion was. Now the Gloria was dead, I was hoping for that, but he wouldn't budge.

I happened to notice that the roads and highways looked very familiar. I mean I had lived all around the US, but something didn't seem right. This was especially true once we got off the exit. Something was definitely wrong. I then noticed that there was a reason why the roads were so familiar. Why did he want to come back here? What was he doing? I stepped out of my car as he stopped his truck. I knew that this was bad.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Love." He declared. I could tell this wasn't going to end well.

More mention of the potion. What does it do? You'll find out in the next chapter. It may, no probably will surprise you. Also Jeremy won't be at the school because he is not a senior. Please don't forget to review.


	5. The Reckoning

At night, I was currently in the school parking lot with Rebekah. There was a surprising amount of cars for a Sunday night. I was in a modest black dress. I'm surprised that Klaus didn't want me to look more menacing, or at least more sexual. I think we were guarding his truck that I don't think anyone really cared about the contents of.

"So my brother spoke of a witch." Rebekah replied. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he was looking for a Bennett. You know most people would have faced my brother's wrath for lying to him."

"I didn't lie to him." I stated.

"Omission is lying." Rebekah countered. "The doppelganger is still alive and you didn't tell him that."

"So how does he know that she's even in there?" I asked.

"Because he's spent the day listening around and knows that tonight is some sort of senior prank night. I find it interesting that they're doing this before the school year rather than at the end." Rebekah commented. "Hopefully by now, he's ripping her head off."

"You don't know for certain that she needs to be dead for Klaus to make more hybrids." I pointed out. "The only way to truly know would be to ask your mother. He must have done something wrong."

"Well he wants to figure out how to do it right before he tries to turn you into a hybrid." Rebekah explained.

"What?" I asked. "How can he turn me into a hybrid?"

"Didn't you wonder what the potion is for?" Rebekah asked. "He just needs to figure out what the final ingredient is whether it's the death of that bloody tart or something else. I think that we should probably head inside right now. I don't want to miss out on all of the fun. So, since you spent a few months here, how about you help find the werewolf that we're looking for?"

"Klaus wants to turn Tyler into a hybrid?" I asked.

"Werewolves aren't exactly easy to come by." She reminded me. "Honestly it sounds like the last time was a waste of them, so it would be better for one to die rather killing a whole pack."

"I guess that's true." I agreed as we went inside.

We walked down the hallway where we eventually found Tyler with Caroline. They were kissing. That surprised me. I didn't think that she wanted to see him again after the werewolf thing in the spring.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." I declared.

"Joey?" Caroline asked in surprise.

"Actually she prefers to go by Yoana." Rebekah declared.

"Do we know you?" Tyler asked her.

"No, but you're Caroline and Tyler, the werewolf. You are exactly who we need." Rebekah stated. "Yoana, would you?"

I went over and snapped Caroline's neck. It seemed like I probably wouldn't have many friends when the night was over. Rebekah grabbed Tyler by the neck.

"We're heading to the gymnasium where my brother has the doppelganger." Rebekah told me.

Before we could get to the gym, we happened to come across one Stefan Salvatore.

"Hello Stefan." Rebekah greeted her ex.

"What are you doing here, Yoana?" Stefan asked. I can't believe that someone got my name right.

"I think you need to step aside." I told him. "There's no reason for you to die tonight."

"I can't let you hurt Elena." Stefan declared.

"Then it pains me to do this." Rebekah said as she handed Tyler to me and broke Stefan's neck as well. "Hopefully that will be the last of the interruptions. I hope we can kill this girl so I can have him for myself."

We walked into the gym to find Klaus, Elena, Matt, Bonnie, Dana, and that guy that tried to beat up Jeremy at the 60s dance. I assumed Jeremy wasn't there because he wasn't about to be a senior.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus introduced. "Be warned. She can be quite mean. I believe you are all acquainted with my protégé Yoana."

I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah told him as she pushed Tyler into his arms. I don't know if I wanted him to live or not.

"I'm gonna make this simple." Klaus announced. "Whenever I try to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition."

At that point, he bit into his wrist and fed the blood into Tyler's mouth, forcing him to swallow.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrid, Bonnie." Klaus stated before he broke Tyler's neck. Everyone gasped as it happened.

"You better go fetch your spell books and whatever you need, Bonnie." Klaus instructed. "I want you to save him. That means that we both want the same thing."

Bonnie left the room with Matt. I couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do.

"So this is the latest doppelganger." Rebekah commented. "The Original was much prettier."

"Wouldn't she be exactly the same?" I asked. "You don't need to insult my family."

"Rebekah, why don't you go take the wolf and leave us alone?" The hybrid suggested. Rebekah dragged Tyler's body out of the gym.

"So Yoana, are you hungry right now?" He asked me.

"You plan to turn me into a hybrid?" I asked him, somewhat angrily. "Why didn't know tell me this before?"

"I see Rebekah spilled the beans." Klaus noted. "I want to make sure that I can turn a werewolf first. I think you'd like the result to be honest. You would no longer need that ring on your finger. I could say that we're even considering what you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry." I stated. "Elena doesn't mean anything to me anymore and neither does Jeremy. I am loyal to only you."

"Then how about you help yourself to these morsels that I have laid out for you?" He instructed. I looked over to Dana and the guy and licked my lips before I tore into them.

"How can you just do that to innocent people?" Elena asked in shock.

"It's simple. Vampires need blood to survive." I replied. "Don't think too much about and don't judge someone for something that you don't understand."

"I do understand." Elena argued.

"No you don't." I pointed out. "You don't crave blood. You're not a vampire. You don't know what it's like."

"Ladies, we don't need any of this." Klaus remarked as he stepped between the two of us. "Though, I think that you bite your descendant's neck and have a taste of that doppelganger blood."

"We don't know if that will do anything." I stated. "If you want to do something, do it yourself."

"You know I don't really like you attitude." Klaus commented.

"Well I don't really like yours." I argued. "Your said it yourself. I am your protégé, not your slave. You are my mentor, not my master."

At that point, Klaus slapped Elena to the ground. I didn't see the need for that.

"You hurt people for no reason. You think that the only way that you can get people to listen to you is to push them around. You keep your brothers in boxes because they won't leave you and now you want these hybrids under the assumption that they won't leave you as soon as you turn. You're such a pathetic old man that desperately wants friends without wanting to take any real initiative to make them." I told him.

"You're really starting to bug me." He stated. "You know I haven't wanted to do this, but it's beginning to look like I no longer have a choice. _From now on, you are going to do whatever I say and you are not going to talk back about it." _

"I will do whatever you say." I repeated.

"You might be right about this Elena thing, though." He admitted. "Though I don't really want to wait all night to figure out how long this is going to take. So I am going to set a timer on it."

He went over to the basketball scoreboard and set the game clock to twenty minutes. I couldn't help but wonder where all of the balls were to be honest. I suppose that they probably kept them in some sort of closet with the rest of the equipment and jerseys. I guess it doesn't matter.

"So I'm going to leave you two girls alone." Klaus declared. "I need to check on the wolf."

Before he could leave, Rebekah stormed into the gym.

"Where is it?" She shouted. "Where's my necklace?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked.

"She has my necklace. Look." Rebekah explained. She was holding a phone. I think it might have been Caroline's.

"Well, it looks like I've caught you in another lie." Klaus declared.

"Where is it?" Rebekah demanded.

"I don't have it anymore." Elena answered.

"You're lying." Rebekah responded before she bit into Elena's neck. Klaus had to tear her off.

"Knock it off." He ordered.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik." Rebekah shouted as he held her back.

"What did you do with the necklace?" I asked Elena.

"Your sister stole it." Elena answered. Had she actually went to Damon? Was that why he wasn't here right now?

"Katerina. Well that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would be a whole lot easier for Bonnie." Klaus remarked. "I guess she'll just have to find some other to do this before the clock runs out. No one gets in, no one gets out."

Klaus exited the gym and surprisingly Rebekah did as well. I don't know if what the point of saying that was.

"Joey, you need to fight this." Elena told me.

"My name is Yoana." I replied. "I can't fight this."

"Yes you can. You didn't kill Katherine. You can fight this." Elena argued.

"Right now all I can think about is how delicious your blood will be." I declared. "That wound on your neck makes me want it even more. If you don't want me to feed from you, you need to get out. There are two exits and you can go to the cafeteria."

"He didn't say that you have to kill me. You don't have to kill me." Elena reminded me.

"You shouldn't take that risk." I responded. "You can't go whoring your neck out to whatever vampire wants a drink. You're supposed to not want vampires to bite you. You should be drinking vervain so I can't bite you. When that clock reaches zero, I am going to attack you."

"Joey, I believe in you. You're strong enough to resist him. I know that you can do this." Elena told me.

After a few minutes, we were still in the gym. The timer was almost at zero.

"Run. Move your bloody feet and run!" I yelled.

"I can't run." Elena replied.

"Yes you can. He didn't compel you." I pointed out. I don't know why he didn't compel her. At that moment, the clock ran out and the buzzer went off. I get that meant that the game was just beginning. My eyes turned red as the hunger overtook me.

She began to run finally and I chased her to the cafeteria. Once I was inside, I realized that maybe I could do this. Maybe I could resist. Was it possible that the compulsion was wearing off? I noticed Klaus was there. I stood there.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry." I told him.

"I've forgotten that older vampires are so much harder to compel." Klaus remarked. "How about you just turn it all off? Your humanity is killing you."

"No." I argued. "I won't do it."

"You're strong, not only physically, but mentally. You have no idea how powerful you are." He replied. "You'd be even stronger without anything holding you back. So I'm going to suggest this again. Turn it off."

"Fuck you." I cursed.

He then pushed me against the wall.

"TURN IT OFF." He yelled and compelled at the same time. At that moment, everything that I felt went away. It was better. I didn't have to feel anymore. I felt like having a bite. "Now I want you to just have a bite of the doppelganger."

I grinned wickedly and walked over to her. She was just another human. I probably couldn't drink all of her blood right now. I went over and bit into her, slowly savoring the taste. It was one of my favorite things to do. I rubbed my fingers in it when she was done and unconscious.

Once Klaus returned, he had a vial. That must have been the potion that he was talking about. I could drink it and never have to worry about the sun again.

"So it turns out that the last ingredient is the doppelganger's blood, which I can see is on your hands." He remarked. "Drink this and you will become a hybrid no longer a slave to the sun and if you so choose, you'll be able to turn into a wolf as well. Don't that so wonderful."

"I don't feel wonder." I told him as I took the potion and spit into it, still having the blood in my saliva before I drank it. I began to feel odd. My teeth seemed to be sharper and had some sort of venom in them. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were glowing yellow. I slipped my ring off as Klaus grabbed Elena and took her to the hospital make some donations.

"So what are you doing with her?" I asked after he came back out. Rebekah had since joined me. It felt good to be full.

"I need her blood so I can make more hybrids. Now I can't make the potion again, but I can turn as many werewolves as I want."

"So how did you figure out that her blood was what you needed?" Rebekah asked.

"You know how our mother hated me." Klaus replied. "I figured that I had no reason to listen to her."

"You have to admit it was well thought-out." I commented.

"It was extremely well thought out." Klaus agreed. "She wanted me to be alone. The doppelganger wasn't supposed to be alive. I guess I should thank that witch."

"You know you're not really alone." Rebekah replied. "Just because you were the only hybrid didn't mean that you didn't have family that loved you."

"I don't expect you to understand." Klaus replied. "How about you go get the truck?"

I went off with Rebekah and not much later, I found that Klaus had left. I guess that meant that I had to stay here. Well it was a good thing that I had a place to stay.

I walked into the Gilbert house late at night. It was nice to be invited in to places. I knew I shouldn't kill Elena. I happened to see Alaric.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I live here and I will be staying here." I told him. "So where's Jeremy?"

"I don't know." Alaric answered. "You should probably go."

"I'll think about it." I declared as I went upstairs.

So I bet that no one saw that coming. Yoana is a hybrid and also her humanity is off, which will nullify the sire bond whenever it comes back. Also what will Jeremy think of the new her? Please don't forget to review.


	6. Smells Like Teen Spirit

From what I could tell, things weren't that much different at the Gilbert house, other than the felt that Alaric was there instead of Jenna. None of that even mattered to me. I didn't care if Jeremy was there and I didn't care about anything. I was going to stay there whether they liked it or not. They were too self-righteous to kill me and they wanted their precious Joey back. I woke up in late in the morning. I was only going to school to watch over Klaus's human blood bag. I was kind of interested in seeing what it would be like to turn into a wolf. I would have to explore that some time.

I didn't go all out for school. I just wore a white blouse and black jeans. When I got up, everyone else was gone. I needed to find some breakfast someone. I imagined that there was someone at the school that would be able to feed me. I wasn't going to kill anyone because it would open doors and start investigations that would be a really big hassle and it might make the council want to kill me. I don't know if I could take on all of them.

I parked my Mustang and took someone behind the bleachers to feed on. I wiped my mouth and put some sunglasses on like I was all that because I obviously was. I wanted to make sure that everyone knew my name, regardless of whether or not they were smart enough to correctly pronounce it. I was going to own the place simply because I could. I know that Homecoming would be coming up soon and I would win queen because every queen needs a crown and they're not exactly an easy thing to come by. Maybe Jeremy could even be my king, but I wasn't going to force him to.

I needed a schedule. I suppose that I could just wander the halls all day and make it seem like I go to class, but that would probably get boring. At least the teachers occasionally showed movies. Sure they all had to PG because of some stupid parent groups. If I cared, I would probably kill them. I don't think anyone would object to that.

I headed down the hall and there he was. He looked good in a t-shirt. I don't know why people said that a guy has to take his shirt off to look good.

"Surprised to see me?" I asked.

"You look the same." He noted.

"What did you expect a pair of furry ears and a tail?" I questioned. "You know you fill out that shirt really well."

"I thought you didn't feel anything." He responded.

"Sexual attraction is not an emotion." I pointed out. "So what is this that I hear about you seeing ghosts of girlfriends past?"

"I guess a sense of humor isn't an emotion either." He replied. "Do you even remember what he had together?"

"Yeah, I remember it and if you don't want to be exclusive, that's fine with me. I haven't been." I told him. "But hey, I came home. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I didn't exactly want my girlfriend to be an emotionless wolf-girl." He replied.

"Has anyone told you that your standards are too high?" I asked him before I went toward my class.

I was taking AP American History. I would get an A in it since I was alive for every major piece of American History. I would probably get As in all of my classes and would graduate top of my class because I am all that.

"Good morning, seniors." Alaric greeted us. "Welcome to AP American History. Let's start with our country's original founders, the Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asked as she entered the room and took a seat.

"There is no known history of Vikings ever settling here." The teacher explained. "Who are you?"

"My name's Rebekah." The Original answered. "I'm new and History happens to be my favorite subject."

Around lunchtime, I went outside once again by the bleachers. I couldn't help but wonder if I should have one designated person to feed me because multiple with neck bruises could bring up questions. Maybe I could start a trend with scarves. That sounds fun to be honest. Trendsetting is a way to build popularity.

"I want you to cover that up with a scarf and say that you got the idea from Yoana Petrova." I compelled.

I then went back into the school. I decided that another way to be popular would be to join the cheerleading squad. I just had to convince Caroline.

On my way in, I ran into Elena. She was wearing a scarf too. I guess the trend was catching on already.

"So you tell people the scarf was my idea." I quipped. "I didn't see you this morning."

"That's because I'm trying to avoid you." She declared.

"Come on. Don't be like that. We're family." I remarked with a smirk.

"Do you even care about that?" She asked me.

"Not really." I replied. "But I'm serious about the scarf. I'm starting a trend."

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked me in frustration.

"I'm here for people to know my name." I responded. "Plus teenage blood is the best kind. Don't get your panties in a twist though. I'm not killing anyone. I do need to keep an eye on you. There can't be more hybrids like me if you're dead. Thanks to you, I don't need that gaudy ring anymore, but if you don't want to talk now, we can always wait until we get home."

I walked off towards my next class: Art. I could probably model nude if I wanted to, but I don't want amateurs misrepresenting my beauty.

After school was over, I changed into an overly skimpy outfit consisting of a tank top and shorts. It was what cheerleaders wore during practice.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked me.

"I'm here to join the squad." I stated,

"The squad is full." Caroline declared.

"Let's see should I do this violently or nonviolently?" I mused. I went to one of the girls. "You're going to join the lacrosse team."

The girl then walked away.

"Looks like you have an opening." I remarked.

Rebekah also appeared, wanting Dana's spot. So that meant that Caroline was lying from the beginning. Oh well.

"So when do I get my uniform?" I inquired with a smile. I was one step closer to my goal of total popularity.

After practice, I ended up going home. It was there that I found Jeremy.

"So what was that girl's name that you really loved again?" I asked him.

"Joey." He replied.

"No, the other one." I responded. "The ghost."

"Are you jealous?" Jeremy questioned.

"I'm just curious, which again is not an emotion." I replied. "You probably think I'm going to be a downer because I'm like this, but I'm not. I get to do whatever I want. So, I hear that there's this bonfire tonight. It would be a great way to let people know that we're still together."

"We're not still together." He replied. "I thought you were supposed to keep after Elena."

"I can do both." I replied. "It's not my fault you had to get shot. I mean your sister may be a human blood bag, but she's not type, especially since the whole incest thing is kind of icky."

"I'm done talking to you." He replied as he stormed upstairs. When did he become such a drama queen? I couldn't help but wonder where Elena was right now. I should probably make sure that she doesn't drink and drive tonight at the bonfire.

When I got to the party, I decided that I should probably find Rebekah. I knew it was kind of late, but I like to have at least three meals a day. I might even be able to eat this one. I probably wouldn't though. I did want something else to drink though. It was too bad that they only had beer. Did the Sheriff's department completely not know about the underage drinking or did they just not care? I'm pretty sure that alcoholism is more likely to develop when someone starts in their teens. It's quite a message that they're leaving.

I decided to wear a pink dress to the event. It made me look nice and innocent. I decided to head over to the keg where Rebekah seemed to be having trouble.

"Don't tell me that you don't know how to use this." I declared.

"People didn't drink from kegs in my day." Rebekah declared before Elena walked over and filled herself a cup.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm having fun. I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?" The doppelganger asked before she took the cup to her mouth and chugged it. I didn't see a bathroom nearby.

"Settle down. A few more of those and people will be writing on you." I quipped.

"I don't need you to tell me how to drink." Elena declared. She was being snippy with me. She walked away. I guess I could deal with her later.

Elena seemed to be trying to be the life of the party and apparently wanted to drink as much as possible. I wonder if she was trying to give herself alcohol poisoning. I guess I could always feed her my blood to prevent that, but I then I'd have to worry about her becoming a vampire. She was making hard to get a buzz. I didn't sign for the role of babysitter. It was a bit frustrating. I guess all I could do is party just as hard and when she passes out, I'll take her home. I wasn't sure if I should take my eyes off of her. I also think that I lost Rebekah at some point. Oh well.

I noticed Jeremy by a tree. He appeared to be talking to someone, probably his ghost girlfriend.

"You know he is probably talking to Anna." Elena said as she appeared behind me.

"You're trying to make me jealous." I replied.

"I think you are jealous." She stated.

"I can assure you that I'm not." I told her. "I don't get jealous. It's not like she can do the things that I can."

"Well I am leaving so if you're going to follow me…" She stated. I could tell that she was up to something but I wasn't sure what. She ended up walking over to the bleachers and laying on her back. If I didn't know better, I'd think that I was with my sister, but I was sure that I was not.

"I used to every constellation." She slurred. "How did I forget them all?"

"Alcohol has that effect on people." I pointed out. "So where is your boyfriend right now? Shouldn't you be hanging out with him…whichever one that is now?"

"Don't tell me that you think I'm into that threesome thing too." She pouted.

"Let's get you home." I declared.

"Okay, let me find my car." Elena replied.

"That's not going to happen." I stated. "There is no way you're driving."

"I didn't know that you joined the downer squad." She quipped as she leaned against the side of the bleachers. "I thought you were supposed to be the life of the party."

"I'm also supposed to keep you alive." I pointed out. "That's more important than me having a good time which I see you're taking advantage of."

At that point, she climbed on the bleachers. I think she was actually trying to kill herself so Klaus couldn't use her to make any more hybrids. What would Jeremy think about that? I knew that I needed to do something about it. I couldn't let her fall. She suddenly did fall off of it and I had to race down and catch her before she hit the ground. I had to admit that I felt something for a minute there, but it passed.

"You saved me." She replied. "You care about me."

Before I could say otherwise, I felt a pain in my back. I didn't know what it was, but it wasn't vervain…or it wasn't just vervain. I think there was wolfsbane. I felt kind of sleepy and fell to the ground.

When I awoke, I was being pulled out of a car. It was Alaric's and it was on fire. What had happened while I was out?

"You shot me." I declared.

"You didn't leave us much of a choice." Elena responded.

"I see that's the thanks that I get for saving your life." I remarked before I walked off. I needed something to eat to help calm me down. I went and found a random hiker in the woods and ripped out his throat before I went over to the lake and deposited the body into it. After I was done with my late-night snack, I decided to go home. They probably didn't even need to pull me from the car because fire couldn't kill me. The only way to kill a hybrid is to remove their heart or decapitate them.

A little after I was done, Elena came home.

"Are you done trying to get me to feel things?" I asked. "There is nothing that you can do to get me to turn my humanity back on."

"You were worried about me tonight when I fell." She pointed out.

"No, but I had to save you so Klaus can create more hybrids." I argued. Do you think that this is your fault? I chose to be like this and not everything has to do with you. Why don't you just blame Tyler for biting Damon or maybe blame Damon for getting Jeremy killed, but it's definitely not your fault?"

"You won't let me die and it's not because of Klaus, it's because you care about me." She responded.

I then went and grabbed her by the neck.

"If Klaus hadn't told me to keep you alive, I would kill you right now." I told her.

Suddenly I felt a pain in my abdomen. I put her down and noticed that there were two stakes sticking out of me. That was really painful. I wasn't expecting that. I hunched over and pulled them out. Maybe she wasn't as weak as I thought.


	7. Ghost World

I woke up late. It was Saturday and I didn't have school. I did have to go to cheerleading practice or maybe I didn't. I wasn't paying attention. Caroline can talk faster than Twista. She's really annoying. There was something happening in town with lanterns or something unimportant. Maybe that was where everyone was at. I guessed that I should probably go down there. I took a shower and began to brush my teeth. Since I became a hybrid, they were always nice and sharp. I hadn't become a wolf yet. I seriously need to do that sometime to find out what it's like. I got dressed in a white blouse and black pencil skirt with black stockings. I felt like dressing like I was going to a meeting today. I decided to call Rebekah to see what she was doing.

"Yes?" Rebekah answered. People used to say hello. I guess they don't do that anymore.

"I want to know what you're doing right now." I responded.

"I'm taking Tyler hunting." She answered. "Nik wants to make sure that he gets all of the benefits of being a hybrid."

"Apparently he doesn't want the same for me." I muttered under my breath.

"You already know how to be a vampire." Rebekah pointed out. I guess that was true. "I can't stay and chat. Make sure to send Stefan my love."

I don't know why she even bothered because Stefan obviously didn't feel the same way about her. I don't see why she even bothered with something so trivial like feelings. Vampires aren't supposed to feel. It would be so much easier for her if she didn't. Speaking of which, I needed to find someone to eat. I really liked the last girl that I drank from. I think would visit her again.

So after breakfast or lunch or whatever meal it was, I decided to go the Grill for dessert. I found that Elena was outside with Stefan and Alaric and decided to head over.

"So what's everyone doing?" I asked as I took a seat at the table. I noticed an old book on the table it seemed to be Stefan's diary. I noticed the words but found that his writing was too hard for me to read. "Your handwriting sucks. Not to mention that you're a huge wimp for writing in this. Poor Elena, she could be with a manly man like Damon, but she chooses you."

"How about you just go away?" Stefan asked.

"Careful, Stefan, it wouldn't be wise to provoke me. One bite from a hybrid is lethal to a vampire." I taunted him. "Maybe I will bite you and then Elena will be forced to choose Damon."

"What are you even doing here?" Elena questioned.

"Well I was a little upset that you were having a family meal without me. Where is Jeremy right now? I have all sorts of fun things that I can do with him. It'll be fun at least for me."

I couldn't help but notice that they all looked kind of shocked.

"Oh, lighten up." I remarked. "I'm not really going to rape him, but I do want to know where he is. How is that whole ghost thing going? I do need to tell him to stop talking to them so late because it's keeping me awake."

I got up and decided to go inside of the restaurant but not before I heard them saying something about how they didn't want to drop it. It seems that they were trying to get me to turn on my humanity. I had no reason to. There was no one that could get to do it.

I opened the door to the bathroom and saw Jeremy making out with an Asian girl. That must have been the ghost girlfriend, but whatever. We weren't exclusive and he could kiss whoever he wanted. I went outside and found Stefan…standing next to Lexi.

"Hello, Yoana." The blonde greeted me.

"Lexi?" I asked. Why was I seeing ghosts?

"You're off the rails big time." She declared. Without warning, she grabbed me and slammed my head against a car window and I felt myself suddenly losing consciousness.

When I woke up, I was in some sort of cell. I was in a chair and tied down and I felt like I had vervain in me. I can't believe that bitch was doing this to me. I was currently alone. I think there might have been a way to get out of this. I just had to figure out how to turn into a wolf. How was I supposed to do that?

I then saw Lexi come back with Jeremy. I can't believe that he was actually here. I didn't think that he would care about me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Lexi said that she could help you." Jeremy answered. "She said that she could undo what Klaus did to you."

"Well she can't." I explained. "All Klaus did to me was make me better and make me who I am. I don't want to be your little girlfriend again!"

"Now I need you to pay attention, Jeremy." Lexi lectured him. "This is going to be hard to watch at times. I've also never done this to a hybrid before, so we might have to worry about her trying to turn into a wolf."

I probably shouldn't tell her that I don't know how to turn into a wolf.

"I can handle it." Jeremy said.

"You're wasting your time, Bitch!" I yelled.

"Inside voices please." Lexi instructed. "I'm trying to get inside your head."

"Jeremy, you can send her away. I know you can do that." I responded.

"You need this, Joey." He told me.

"I think someone needs to teach you the definition of the word need." I responded.

"The first thing that we're going to do is dry her out." Lexi explained. "If she's hungry, she'll be more likely to let some of her emotions out. We need her to let them all out."

"You can try this, but it won't work." I taunted her.

"You should be prepared for this to get ugly." She informed Jeremy. Lexi stared at me and I suddenly felt like I was in a desert and had gone without water for days.

"Stop this!" I ordered. "It's not going to work! You're wasting your time."

"I'm too focused on saving your life Wolf Girl." Lexi told me. At that point, I felt as if my bones were breaking. I could everything becoming different. I think I was turning.

"Her eyes." Lexi replied. "She's turning into a wolf. You need to get out of here."

My body was beginning to spasm. I growled as I saw Jeremy leaving the room and hiding behind the steel door. I cried out in pain. I guess it really did hurt as much as I they said it would. I felt my hands turning into paws, as my clothes began to rip and the shackles that we holding me down began to break, as did the chair that I was sitting in. Once I was out of the chair, I fell to all fours, and from there it was pretty quick. I remembered lunging at the door. It wouldn't go down. Jeremy. I couldn't see my reflection, but I wanted to eat. I wanted to kill. I looked at Lexi. She didn't have a scent to her. I charged at her, but she disappeared and I hit my head against the wall. At that point, I once again felt myself losing consciousness.

When I woke up I was no longer a wolf. I looked around and noticed that I seemed to be wearing Jeremy's shirt. I looked around and outside the door and saw he was wearing just a t-shirt. I guess I was right about that. That was weird.

"This is definitely going to be different from anyone that I've ever worked with." Lexi remarked. "I'm going to need you to stay behind that door because I don't think I can keep her restrained. "You probably want to get some more vervain in her."

"So you're just going to keep me in here for how long?" I asked. "You're dead, but there's no way that Bonnie isn't working on the spell to send you away. You won't be able to see this through."

At that point, Lexi broke my arm. I decided that I would try another tactic.

"Jeremy, she's hurting me." I fake-begged. If he was going to try to play to my emotions, then I was going to do the same. We'll see who breaks first. "Make her stop."

"Sorry, Joey, this is for your own good." Jeremy told me.

"I will bite you." I said to Lexi. I will rip your heart out.

"You can't kill me. I'm already dead." Lexi replied.

"And you'll still be dead. You lived in a pointless life and you're completely worthless." I responded.

"Now is that any way to talk to a friend?" Lexi asked as I suddenly heard Jeremy's phone go off. He was talking to Caroline. Now I was positive that they were trying to send the ghosts back.

"You know I saw you kissing Anna." I told Jeremy. "For someone who claims to not want an open relationship, that's kind of hypocritical."

"I told you that we're not in a relationship." Jeremy reiterated. "But that was a kiss goodbye. I didn't have a future with her."

"You don't have a future with me either. All these things that you're doing for me are pointless because even you manage to get me to turn on my humanity, I still won't get older. I'm still immortal and you're not." I pointed out.

"I'm not going to give up." Jeremy stated.

"You're an idiot then." I replied. "You're expecting someone who couldn't even teach Stefan how to feed properly to make me better. I can't believe that you'd put your trust in someone that you never even met while you were alive."

"You need to keep trying." Anna suggested, having appeared suddenly. "I get it. You love her. I want to help."

At that point, Lexi grabbed a stake and jammed it into my neck. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I didn't need to breathe, but it was also very painful.

"Jeremy, please help me." I cried.

"You'll thank me later, Joey." Jeremy replied.

"For the love of God, my name is Yoana. Y-o-a-n-a." I declared. "But I will change if you let me out of here. I'll help you fight Klaus. I'll do anything."

"She's playing to your emotions to try to get you to let her out." Lexi told him. "She will say anything at this point."

"She's abusing me." I remarked. "She's treating me much worse than Klaus ever did."

"I think it would be better if you just stop talking, Yoana." Jeremy replied.

"I love you, Jeremy." I said. I hoped that this would work and get him to let me out of here.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you." He stated.

"Well I wish I hadn't met you." I responded. "My life was so much easier before I came here. I could do whatever I want and you made me feel things and your sister is a whore that is leading two guys."

At that point, Lexi jammed the stake into my neck again. I felt the blood rushing up through my mouth and started to puke it out.

"I'm gonna be sick." Jeremy declared as he walked off and Lexi pulled the stake out. I had to cough some more up. I think Jeremy had left at that point.

"How long do you think that you can torture me?" I asked. "Jeremy's not going to be able to do what you're doing to me. There is no way that you can get me to turn it on before the spell is broken."

"Maybe I can't, but you're the one who is suffering. You're the one who is too much a wimp to turn it on. You want to be this big badass that doesn't even feel anything. Why don't you ask Klaus why he hasn't turned off his humanity? He might say that he doesn't feel anything, but what about that breakdown when all of his hybrids died? What about all of those times that he's put his siblings in boxes? Just because you can't be hurt by the sun anymore doesn't make you better. All turned into a wolf has left you with is tattered clothing. I may be dead, but I'm nowhere near as pathetic as you." She told me. "You're afraid to feel things because you don't think that anyone will love you."

"I'm not going to listen to you." I responded. "Why don't you just shut up and make it easier on both of us. Jeremy will let me out of here soon enough because he doesn't have the will to leave me in here. He'll miss me even if I am like this."

I decided then just to wait her out. Eventually she did disappear and Jeremy came back, standing outside of the door.

"I need you to feel something, Yoana." He told me.

"How is it that you can still love me after all I've done?" I asked.

"That's what love is." Jeremy replied. "I'm not going to give up on you. I'm going to get you to love me too, however long it takes."

He then walked away and left me alone. He didn't return for the rest of the night. I lied on the floor and fell asleep.

So it seems that even when Yoana's humanity is off it's hard not to feel bad for her. She also turned for the first time. The door can't be opened from the inside so she can't get out. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Ordinary People

I've been in here for a few days. People came by the door, but they never came close enough for me to touch. No one gave me a change of clothes because they seemed to be afraid of me getting out. I was getting bored in here. I wonder if this was what it was like when Katerina was in the tomb. I couldn't do very much.

1491

It had been almost a full year since I had last seen my sister. It was still for me to believe that she was gone. I just hoped that she was okay wherever she was. It was the middle of the day. Mama and Papa were gone and I was alone.

I heard the sound of a horse and there was a man with a letter. I was addressed to me. I couldn't help but wonder if it was from another suitor wanting to marry me. I was getting sick of them to be honest. There was not a man in the village that I was remotely interested in. Maybe it was because I was still young, but getting married was not an important priority for me. I opened the letter to see who it was from. It was written in Bulgarian, but the writing style was different than any I've ever seen.

_My dear Yoana_

_I hope this letter has reached you. Father would not like that I writing to you, but I wanted to let you know that I am well. I found a home in England and I'm beginning to learn the language. I hope that there will be a day that we meet again, but if we do not, I want you to know that I love you and I miss you my sister_

_With dearest love,  
Katerina_

Present

I hate reminiscing. It makes me want to feel sometimes, but I don't want to feel. Feelings are for the weak. I need to get out of here before I start to feel again. It was making me go insane. I wish that I had a Gameboy. I could play one of the Pokémon games and mostly it would give me something to do. It was better than trying to write a play in my mind. I kept forgetting it without something to write on. It probably wasn't any good anyway because I couldn't feel what the characters were feeling. They would probably come off as emotionless as I was.

I guess one good thing was that I didn't have to hear Lexi's preaching anymore. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if she was still talking to Jeremy. That would be pretty annoying.

I haven't really spoken in a while. I don't love to hear the sound of my own voice. I didn't doubt that missing school was going to impede my chances of winning homecoming queen. I suppose if I get out, I could just compel someone if I wanted to. It depends on when I get out of here.

I heard someone coming down the stairs at that point. I think it was Damon. I wondered what he wanted.

"So you think Stefan will help her open up?" He asked. I think he was on the phone.

"I know what I'm doing, Damon." I heard Elena's voice say. "If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Yoana will be free of his compulsion."

There wasn't a compulsion for me to be free of. He compelled me to turn off my humanity, not to never turn it back on. Killing him wouldn't change anything. I wouldn't mind if he was dead, though.

"How does she look?" Elena asked.

"Her hair's a mess." Damon remarked as I came closer to the door. "And she needs new clothes."

"Well, she'll have to get over it." Elena replied before she hung up.

"Are you just gonna stare?" I asked him.

"She speaks." Damon remarked.

"He's annoying." I mimicked.

At that point, he opened the door slightly. I was actually curious to why he was doing it. Did he have a death wish?

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I don't think this plan is going to work." Damon remarked. "I'm not following how being cut off from humanity will make you want to turn yours back on."

"I don't want to turn it back on." I stated.

"What I think you need is a night out." Damon commented. "We'll get you some clothes and going drinking. I just have one rule. We don't kill anyone tonight."

"I'll probably need to have a lot of different people because I haven't eaten in days." I replied. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I've never had a drinking buddy that preferred my beverage of choice." He answered. I chuckled at that. "Let's go."

He took me to a clothing store first.

"I want the most expensive dress that they have." I declared. "Also, bring me a salesgirl."

After a short period of time, I was wearing a short black and white dress. It was kind of frilly, definitely strapless, and a black headband. I left the salesgirl in the dressing room. She had some of my blood in her. Actually she was dead. Damon said I couldn't kill anyone, so I decided to turn her instead.

"Okay, no more turning either." Damon lectured me. I pouted at him as I strutted out of the store.

"I thought you were supposed to be the fun brother." I told him.

"And you were supposed to be the good sister." He pointed out.

"I guess we've both changed." I declared. "So you said there would be drinks."

"You seem pretty hungry for someone who just ate a salesgirl." He remarked.

"You don't know what it's like to be locked up for several days." I pointed out.

"Sure, I do." He responded. "I ate a few druggies down by the cemetery."

"Then you know how hungry I am." I replied. "I like to mix blood and alcohol. Is there a bar around here that we can go to?"

"Didn't you live around here?" He asked.

"I wasn't exactly one to frequent the bar scene." I explained. "Showing up too much when you have the body of a 15-year-old raises questions. Those are questions that I don't want to answer."

"Right then let's get some liquor in that little body of yours." He replied.

"If this is a ploy to get me to turn my humanity back on, I am going to kill you." I told him. He opened his mouth, but I cut him off "I don't want you to say that it's not. I was just making myself clear."

We went inside of the bar and I noticed that there were all sorts of warm bodies around. I licked my lips in anticipation as I looked for a victim.

"So what does Jeremy think about you letting me out?" I inquired.

"I'm going to call him right now." Damon said before his phone started to ring. "Or I'll let him call me. You've reached Damon."

"Did you let Yoana out?" Jeremy asked accusingly. I guess he was upset.

"Hi Jeremy." I said sweetly into Damon's phone before I took a seat at the bar.

"How could you let her out?" Jeremy asked.

"Locking up a vampire just makes them hungry." Damon replied. "I know what I'm doing, Jeremy."

He then hung up and took a seat next to me.

"So what are we drinking?" He asked.

"I want something blonde." I replied as the bartender walked over. Her nametag said 'CALLIE'. She looked me over.

"I need to see some ID." She replied.

"No, you don't." I compelled. "My friend here would like a shot of bourbon and I would like a shot of you."

Callie filled him a glass and then held her wrist out for me. I guess I could follow Damon's rule and not kill her.

"Bottoms up." I declared before I bit into her.

"Hi Callie." Damon said to her. I don't know why he needed to flirt with her. I guess Elena was too in love with Stefan to ever love him.

I then took Damon to a table with Callie to me. We were playing a drinking game. I was trouncing him.

"Drink." I responded.

"I don't know why I even agreed to this." Damon remarked before he took a drink.

"Because you're afraid of what I'll do to you if I'm not amused." I answered. He looked at me in surprise "Don't be surprised, Damon, I've gotten very good at reading at people over the last 15 years."

"I need another bottle." Damon told Callie.

"So why haven't you killed me yet?" He inquired.

"Like I said, you're the fun brother." I told him. "You're the brother that is single ever since I killed your girlfriend. The thing about not having feelings is that you don't get attachments. You don't feel exclusive. Even though, I'm Jeremy's girlfriend, I still know when I like what I see."

He looked a little disturbed by what I said.

"What am I not young enough for you?" I asked. "I already told you that Elena isn't and never will be into you."

At that moment, Callie came back. Damon shot a quarter into the glass.

"I think you need a drink." He stated as he held out Callie's arm. I instead went for the bottle.

"You're changing the rules." Damon declared.

"I don't care for the rules." I took him as I poured the liquor down my throat. "I also decide when I want to drink. I'm bored. _Callie, cover up your wrist and forget what I did to you."_

I decided to find someone who else to drink from as I noticed Damon was dancing on the bar with a pair of girls that looked like they belonged in a Country video.

"Alright, enough of this one." Damon replied as he came over and tied a bandana around the girl's neck.

"Why did you let me out if you are going to be such a buzzkill?" I asked. "You know letting me out will only make Elena hate you even more."

"Maybe I wanted to remind you what freedom was like before Klaus took it from you." He suggested.

"You think that I'm not free?" I asked. "Once again, all Klaus did was compel me to turn it off. I'm still his protégé, not his slave. I don't care if he lives or dies."

"Maybe I can help with that." A voice interrupted.

"Hello Mikael." I said, looking at the man.

"And here I had thought you had parted ways with Klaus, Yoana." Mikael replied.

"I did, but our parting turned out not to be permanent as you can see." I responded.

"You're the guy that we want?" Damon asked.

"I don't see a ring on your finger." Mikael noted. "I assume that it was part of that bastard's plan to turn a vampire into a hybrid. So can you tell me where he is? Is he out of the country?"

"I haven't been keeping track of him." I admitted. "I know that he was looking to make more hybrids, so if I had to guess, I would say no."

"Have you spoken to him since he left?" Mikael then asked me. I was a bit annoyed by all of the questions that he was asked, but I knew if I didn't answer them, he would just compel the answers out of me.

"No." I replied. He probably wasn't very happy that he wasn't getting any answers.

"Is this your plan to find Klaus?" Damon asked. "You're going to play fucking 20 questions?"

"Damon, I don't believe that I was talking to you." Mikael remarked. "I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. I know all of the different ways that I can kill you. I think you should do both of us a favor and just shut up."

I kind of liked Mikael for that.

"Klaus has been running for a thousand years." Damon pointed out before Mikael reached into Damon's chest. He should have shut up. He then looked at me. "Get him to stop."

"What is it that you want?" I asked, more because I was irritated than me wanting to save Damon's life. "Are there any other questions that you have for me?"

"Just one…" Mikael stated. "Do you have a way to contact Klaus?"

"I do." I responded. "I have his cell number and I can get him to come back. Can you kill him if I do?"

"If you can get Klaus to come back to Mystic Falls, I will gladly drive a stake through his heart." Mikael promised. "Fail and I will rip yours out."

Well that sounded unpleasant. I took out my phone and showed him Klaus's number in my contacts.

At that point, Mikael put Damon down and took a napkin to get the blood off of his hands. He then walked out of the bar.

"Well, I guess there are bigger buzzkills than you." I told Damon. "I'll help you kill Klaus, but there will be no more locking me up, when he is dead, I will be queen."

So Yoana has decided that she wants to usurp Klaus's throne. They might actually need Klaus to compel her to turn her humanity back on or she could be an even worse villain than him. Also, she tried to hook up with Damon. Will Jeremy be able to get her back? Please don't forget to review.


	9. Homecoming

So, I decided to help kill Klaus because A: it meant no one would try to lock me up again, and B: Mikael would probably kill me if I didn't. I was currently on the phone, waiting for him to respond.

"Greetings from Portland." He answered. "Did you know it's basically a breeding ground for werewolves? Sure the people are bit pretentious, but they make up for it."

"Your dad's dead." I said bluntly.

"What?" He asked.

"You know, Mikael." I explained as I looked at Jeremy. "He's been daggered. I'm looking at his body right now. It's very grey. So where should I put him?"

"How about you start by telling me what happened?" He suggested. I didn't have to tell the truth. I was going with the story that we rehearsed.

"Well Mikael came after Elena because he knew that he could use her to get you to come back." I explained. "I vervained him because I'm stronger than those useless Salvatores. I found a dagger and white ash and Elena used it on him."

Mikael had gone along with it because he knew how his not-son thought. We were going to remove the dagger as soon as Klaus agreed to come back.

"I want to see his body." Klaus demanded.

"Let me send you a picture then." I replied. "Of course if you want to see him in person, you'll have to come to the boarding house."

"You know I trust you not to lie to me, Yoana." He responded.

"Why would I lie to you?" I asked. "Deception constitutes caring."

"I want to talk to my sister." Klaus stated.

"She's in the room with me." I declared as I handed the phone over to the female Original. She said her part, which confirming that Mikael was dead.

"He bought it." She said as she handed the phone back to me. "He'll be here."

She then walked away and I walked over to Jeremy.

"So do you have a date to the dance?" I asked him.

"Are you seriously thinking about that?" He responded.

"There's no reason that we can't have fun and also kill Klaus." I reasoned. "I want to have fun more than anything else. You'll have to excuse me if I don't think this is going to work. I know Klaus pretty well. I guess we should probably take this dagger out right now."

I grabbed the dagger and removed it from him. They can be removed by vampires, just not used by them and I don't know how they worked with hybrids to be honest. I wasn't willing to find out.

In the morning, I walked to Jeremy's room to see once again if he wanted to go to the dance with me.

"You know my offer still stands." I stated.

"Why is it that even without your humanity, you're still drawn to me?" He asked.

"Why do you think so much?" I responded. "Haven't you ever wanted to just a relationship with no strings attached? There's nothing like love to hold you down."

"I tried it and it didn't work out." He replied. "You know I have a challenge for you. I want you to be in an exclusive relationship with me. I bet that I can make you fall in love me all over again."

"What do I get if I win?" I asked.

"You get the satisfaction of being right and I will officially leave you alone." Jeremy told me.

"It's not going to work." I boasted.

"Then I guess you have nothing to lose." He argued as he held his hand out.

I shook his hand. This was going to be so easy to win.

"Make sure to wear a suit tonight." I told him.

Later in the day, there was no cheerleading practice. A lot of people were setting up for the dance, including Caroline and Tyler. From what I heard, it was too much glitter for my taste. As a result, Elena and I were getting ready in her room…or at least picking out what we were wearing. I already had my dress chosen.

"I have nothing to wear." The doppelganger complained, looking at her closet full of dresses.

"You're being too picky." I replied. "There are plenty of things that you look good in."

"You're being nice." She noted.

"Having no emotions doesn't mean that I have to be a bitch." I pointed out. "But I can be if you want me to."

Later, I went to the boarding house to help them get their weapons set up.

"We can't trust Rebekah not to betray us." Elena remarked.

"We can't trust Mikael either." I stated. "Trusting Originals usually isn't a good idea."

"I'm not sure that Rebekah will want to kill her brother, even if he did lie about killing her mother. Elijah couldn't do it." Elena pointed out.

"Pretty sure there's a big difference between them and not just that she has boobs." I quipped.

"I've got the wolfsbane ready." Damon remarked. I decided to stay away from that.

"There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan." Elena replied. She then looked at me. "There are too many people that can make it go wrong."

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked.

"Because you have a history with Klaus." Stefan declared as he entered the room. "No one wants you to go soft."

"Soft? I'm the least likely to go soft." I responded. "I am indifferent to Klaus. Someone might let their humanity get in the way, but it's not going to be me."

"I have a plan, but I can't tell you yet." Damon replied.

"You know Klaus's compulsions barely even work on me." I responded before I took a piece of vervain and began to chew some of it. "Well I need to go and meet your brother. See you at the dance."

I went home and got dressed in a magenta dress. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Jeremy said from the doorway.

"You're supposed to wait for me downstairs." I stated as I looked over his suit. "You look nice too."

"So when we're dancing tonight, I want you to make sure that you don't overdo it." I replied. "I'll see through your attempts to get me to fall for you. I'm going to win this bet."

"I don't see why you have to be defensive. It seems to me you're afraid to turn it back on because you'd have to face the reality of what you've done." He commented.

"Don't try to psychoanalyze me." I warned him.

We went to the school…only to find that the gym was flooded. That was definitely a dick move for him to make. Now what we were we going to do? I managed to overhear Tyler talking to Caroline saying that the party had been moved to his house. That would cause a problem in Mikael's plan to kill him. I was just glad that the dance was still happening. I did my part and I could enjoy the dance. Plus there would be booze which was better than regular school punch.

We went to Tyler's house to find that there was a band playing. They weren't a very good one.

"Why is My Morning Jacket playing at Tyler's house?" Jeremy asked.

"You know these guys?" I asked. I could see that we didn't have a similar taste in music. Suddenly Klaus took the stage.

"I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate." Klaus announced. "It's been a long time coming."

I decided to go talk to Klaus and at least make it seem like I was on his side. I also needed to berate him for his choice of music.

"You could have any band in the world." I stated. "Why would you pick this one?"

"You don't like them?" Klaus asked.

"No, they're awful. I can't even understand what that guy is saying." I remarked. "If I wanted that, I would listen to Fall Out Boy."

"They broke up." Klaus pointed out. "These fellows were playing in Portland, so I picked them up with the rest of my crew. I've been planning my father's funeral for years."

"So are you going to stop running?" I asked him. I should probably get back to Jeremy so we could dance.

"I'm going to reunite my family." Klaus replied. I probably should make sure to get the daggers out of them after he's dead.

"They're not much of a family right now." I stated.

"They will be." Klaus replied. "Speaking of which, where's Rebekah?"

"I haven't seen her." I declared. Wasn't she supposed to be in the running for homecoming queen? I guess that meant that I would win the crown then.

"I need someone to bring my father to me." He stated. "There's Stefan. Have him to do it. He is the guest of honor, after all."

I went over to Stefan, wondering where Elena was.

"You need to go get Mikael." I told him, knowing Klaus was listening. I noticed Jeremy was talking to Klaus. What were they talking about?

I grabbed Jeremy and took him to the dance floor, which was inside.

"So what were you talking about?" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk to him about something." Jeremy stated before he started to dance with me. I was going to talk to him again later. Right now, I just wanted to dance with him, no matter how terrible the song that was playing was.

Just before we were done, I noticed Matt and…what was she doing here? I broke apart from Jeremy immediately.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"How did you know?" She responded.

"I've learned to tell the two of you apart." I stated. "Plus there's the whole vampires smelling different than humans."

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy asked.

"She's at the boarding house." Katerina answered. "It was her and Damon's idea for me to come here. Now if you excuse me, I need a drink."

I went to the bathroom upstairs to freshen my makeup when I was suddenly met by my sister.

"You need to abort the mission." She told me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Klaus said if anyone kills him, he's going to have his hybrids take out Jeremy." She remarked. "There are dozens of them here."

"How do we know that their sire bonds won't be broken when he dies?" I asked.

"It doesn't work like that." She explained. "You can act like you care all that you want, but there is nothing stronger than love. It's always what shines through."

"I don't love him." I argued. "Klaus can do whatever he wants to him."

"We'll see about that." Katerina declared. "It's kind of disappointing seeing you like this. I know the hybrid thing is something that can't do anything about, but you're doing things the wrong way. You're cheating through life. It's the cowardly way."

"You're one to talk." I argued. "You never once came back to check on me or try to find me."

"I came back for you, but you were gone. I thought you were dead. Sure I didn't see your body, but I was sure that you were dead. I cared about you. Had I known you were alive, I would have tried to find you. There are some people that are always important to you."

I went downstairs to find the down was open and Klaus was talking to Mikael. I couldn't help but wonder if what Katerina said about Jeremy was true.

I know that Klaus began to taunt Mikael about how he was unable to enter the house and Mikael fired back by saying that Klaus was a coward who wouldn't come out and face him.

Then I noticed that Mikael had one of the hybrids bring Katerina to how and I was a bit worried. Although, I was less worried when he seemed to think she was Elena. Mikael threatened to kill her. Katerina was really selling her part as Elena well. Shouldn't Klaus be able to tell that it's not her? If he did know that it was her, then he was giving a pretty good himself. He said that he didn't care and he was even crying a little. I guess I wouldn't be surprised if he was a good actor. Mikael ended up doing it and stabbed Katerina the back, but not through the heart, so I was pretty sure that she would be fine.

Damon then came and tackled Klaus. He had a white stake. I think that was Mikael's weapon. I then noticed that one of the hybrids was holding Jeremy by the neck. I had to do something. I immediately lunged at Damon got him off, right as the hybrid snapped Jeremy's neck. I ran over and ripped the heart out, before I looked at Jeremy…and saw the ring on his finger. Klaus then got up and grabbed the stake and stabbed Mikael in the heart with it. This was not good. I just ruined the whole plan and Mikael began to burn up. I could feel again.

I then noticed that Damon was looking at me angrily. I darted away as fast as I could. I can't believe that I forgot about the ring. I had begun to cry. It hurt to feel. I knew I needed to do something to channel the rush of emotions. I needed revenge. I went to find where Klaus had his truck. I wouldn't have a lot of time. I quickly grabbed what I needed and moved them to a new location. I wasn't going to let them out. I wanted them like this. He wanted them like this. If I released them, I wouldn't have any leverage.

Once I was done, I called him.

"There's my best girl. I should probably thank you for saving me." He stated. "Of course you probably blew your chance with that lot that you call your friends."

"I've got my emotions back, and I'm feeling angry about you took everything from me." I stated.

"Let bygones be bygones, Love." He suggested. "Resentment gets old."

"There is something that never gets old." I explained as I heard him opening his truck which I managed to close. "Revenge."

"No." He responded.

"I guess the family reunion is going to have to wait a little while." I quipped.

"I will kill you and everyone you ever met, and I'll make to rip that finger off of your boyfriend's finger first." He threatened.

"Do that, and you'll never see your family again." I declared. "You were always good at playing games, but I learned from the best and it looks like I've finally bested you."

It looks Katherine was right. Love did find its way back in. Unfortunately, her forgetting about Jeremy's ring ruined everything. On the plus side, Yoana has learned well. Think Marcel with twice the experience. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
